Only In A Dream
by HealingPasts
Summary: Roy keeps having the same nightmare, the one where he's in pain and the new maid is a vampire... but with the tournament at its peak, does anyone notice that people keep going missing? Is their a connection between the dream and the missing Smashers?
1. Prologue: The Cursed Blade Wielder

**Only In A Dream**

**Me: Omg! I'm so sorry guys!**

**Link: (Covered in cobwebs) I'm sure you are…**

**Roy and Marth: WHERE DID YOU GO!?**

**Me: I was… distracted. I'm back and with a new story! Involving the Smashers.**

**Link: Oh dear-**

**Me: disclaimer!**

**Marth: (Sighs) Healing does not own Super Smash Bros Melee and she does not own the characters except her made up ones.**

**Me: good job Marth, onward to writing! (Grins evilly)**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

**Prologue: Cursed Blade Wielder**

The darkened sky seemed to hold something deadly as the new moon wasn't visible and the once brilliant, gleaming stars had faded into the serene darkness. The wind was blowing gently across the field of tall grass and everything stood in a dead silence.

The sudden silence was disturbed by the soft sound of running water, and of panting. The lights of the Smash Mansion all turned on as everyone groaned. The bathroom was occupied by one of the four swordsmen.

Sapphire eyes stared past the strands of auburn hair and into the mirror, which just showed a very freaked out swordsman. He had splashed cold water over his sweat-drenched face and he seemed to almost appear sick. A knock was heard on the large bathroom door and numerous shouts were heard for Roy to get out of the bathroom.

"GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM!!" screamed a female voice in the crowd of people. Her ocean blue eyes seemed to glare angrily at the door as she began charging up her power suit. This was the very scary and angry Samus.

"Get Master Hand," said someone else who sounded small. Another voice shouted something and a shock was sent flying towards the door.

Roy felt scared now, and he felt extremely dizzy as he heard the voices getting louder and scarier by the minute. He opened the door and he limped out. His recent injury to his leg wasn't helping him any as many of the Smashers were yelling at him; his head pounded up a storm as he kept trying to get away from the loudness but was failing miserably.

A soft hand landed on Roy's shoulder and he jumped up in the air with fright only to lose his balance and lean against the figure. "Roy?" asked the figure. Roy looked at the person and saw that it was the new maid of the mansion.

"Y-yeah?"

"You look terrible, are you okay? Do you need to lie down?" questioned the new maid with high worries about him.

"I'm okay, just a little-"

Roy never got to finish his sentence as he fell right into the arms of the girl. She frowned and she shouted, "Get Master Hand already!"

Everyone seemed to fall silent, seeing a swordsman in her arms as she said in an urgent manner, "Hurry up damn it!"

Everyone freaked out and rushed to find Master Hand or Crazy Hand. The maid smiled as she lifted Roy and carried him outside, her baby blue eyes glinted with delight as she placed Roy down on the tall grass and she grinned, revealing long fangs.

Roy was breathing shortly as he suddenly let out a yell of pain, his tan hand that was turning pale flew to his neck and he covered up the bite marks. "IT BURNS!!" he screamed as the maid laughed a melodic laugh.

"Of course it does Roy- boy. Don't worry the sun isn't going to be out tomorrow morning, and someone will find you by then. Now be a good boy and rest. The pain will be over before you know it Roy… and you won't have to worry ever again."

The maid laughed harder as she took out a blade and stabbed Roy.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Roy sprung up into a sitting position in his bed; his auburn hair was dark with sweat and he panted as he looked around and felt his neck. There was no bite mark and he was still alive. He looked around and spotted the clock and saw that it was noon.

"I'm late?" he asked. A moment of silence passed before he shouted, "I'M LATE!"

He sprung out of his bed with amazing speed and got his armor on over his bright orange pajamas and he picked up his Sword of Seals and rushed toward the stadium where a very impatient Marth and Link awaited.

Roy gasped as he said, "hey guys."

"What took you? And why are you still wearing your night hat?"

Roy felt his head and realized he still had the orange hat that Link once owned but gave it to Roy as a birthday present. He took it off and chuckled, "no reason."

"Good, are we ready?" asked Marth who was seriously ready to kick some butt. The duo nodded and they rushed inside and saw that the first fight was taking place.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X XX X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

The newest maid watched Roy, Marth and Link all head into the stadium, her baby blue eyes stared past the strands of midnight black hair that would make anyone see her as a possible villain. She fiddled with the black sword that was concealed by her dark cloak. A voice sounded from the blade, "are you ready to curse?" it asked.

"Yes… and no. Are you sure there is another person here who will become like me?"

The voice was silent as it replied calmly, "you get to pick who gets to live and you kill everyone else, even the two bosses got it?"

The girl nodded, her blade suddenly changed from a midnight black to a bright silver color like the stars. She pushed the doors open and walked in, trying not to smile too much for her vampire fangs would be shown and no one wants to know that a vampire was there… in broad daylight.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**Me: Prologue is done.**

**Link: you scare me. But yet you do have a slightly good idea.**

**Me: Slightly? Pit, am I not a good writer?**

**Pit: (Sweatdrops) well you haven't updated in ages, so I-**

**Me: (Starts to cry)**

**Roy: (Sigh) please read and review otherwise we'll be tortured by Healing's tears.**


	2. Chapter 1: Fighting Time

**Me: I'm back!**

**Link: And you're sick. (Points to Healing who has many tissues scattered.**

**Me: I'm human, I get sick so what?**

**Roy and Marth: Now what?**

**Me: DISCLAIMER!**

**Marth: Healing does not own Super Smash Bros Melee and she does not own the characters except her made up ones. (Begins reading)**

**Me: Thank you, now let chapter one begin!**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X XX X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

**Chapter One: Fighting Time **

There were a lot of cheering as the maid entered the busy stadium; all the Smashers gathered around and were patiently waiting for Master Hand and Crazy Hand to arrive to give out the locations for the battles. She stood far away from them; she looked around and noticed that there were many television screens that were on different locations, probably to let the losers who lost early watch the remaining battles.

She was lost in her thoughts until she heard a young boy ask, "who might you be miss?"

Her baby blue eyes gazed down and she almost squealed as she saw the younger version of Link. She knelt down and smiled, "my name's Alley. What's yours?"

Alley already knew Young Link from afar, she once had a deep crush on his older self but now she was after a new target. Young Link grinned as he took out his small blade and spun it around professionally and replied, "I'm Young Link."

The sound of microphones being turned on distracted both Young Link and Alley as everyone's attention was now toward the floating hands, Master and Crazy. Alley observed both; one was calm, almost always lost in thought. Master seemed to be the one who thought before doing anything, strategically smart. Crazy however seemed restless, always twitching and muttering to himself, it's no wonder why everyone calls him Crazy.

"Smashers, are you ready to battle?"

Everyone cheered, except for Alley; she suddenly was overcome with a sense of fear that she might actually die in a battle. But everyone continued to listen to what the duo had to say.

"We're proud that you all could make it this afternoon to finish up the battles. First up is Marth versus Pikachu in Mute City," said Crazy almost too fast that no one caught it but Pikachu instantly grabbed Marth's hand and they both darted toward the teleporters.

This process seemed to drone on until finally Alley heard her name. "Alley will be battling Roy at the Final Destination."

Roy then came into view as he grinned a childish grin, "you must be Alley. Come on!" he shouted hyperly before dragging Alley to the teleporters and soon enough they were on the Final Destination.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X XX X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Alley looked around, nothing but the dark sky lingered over them as she was lost in an amazed state; she had never seen a place so peaceful… but that would not last long. An announcer's voice shouted for them to start battling.

Roy charged immediately after the life count was set at 3 lives. His blade seemed to glow with fire as he slashed at her. Nimbly Alley dodged and counter attacked with her own blade and struck Roy from behind. He turned around fiercely and managed to grab Alley quickly and throw her across the platform. She growled but instantly went silent as she remembered that her secret was not to be revealed yet; she got up and picked up a pokeball and threw it at Roy.

"OW!" cried Roy as the pokeball hit his head and the ball opened to reveal a golden. Roy seemed to be on the verge of laughing but Alley slashed his arm as he began laughing. He held his arm and charged again but to no avail.

Alley head butted Roy and sent him flying off the stage, one of his 3 lives vanished and he was at two. She held a victorious grin as she charged. As Alley swung her blade, Roy used counter and she was sent flying to the edge. She grabbed onto the ledge and looked down… it was a really long way down.

"Eep!" squealed Alley as she tried to lift herself but fell off as Roy slashed at her hand. She screamed as she fell and she felt like she died, but she looked around and she was back on the stage, her hands red from being burned and she wanted to forfeit but didn't have the guts to.

Roy chuckled nervously as he saw the anger overflowing her eyes, their blades met and she kicked Roy. He fell to the floor and Alley kicked him again, sending him rolling toward the ledge. He smiled suddenly as he grabbed Alley's feet and threw her into the air and used a flame attack that sent her flying in the air. He kept attacking, keeping Alley in the air as though he was juggling. And the last fire attack she felt, Alley flew off the stage.

Roy still had two lives and Alley had one left. She reappeared onto the platform and let out a battle cry as she disappeared from sight. Roy's eyes widened as he asked, "w-where did she go?"

"I'm right here silly!"

Roy looked around and realized that she had picked up a cloaking device. "Damn I hate those things. Come out, come out where ever you are," he said softly until he was kicked in the middle of his back and was smashed into a crate that shattered and revealed food. "Thank god!"

The food disappeared quickly however as Alley grabbed Roy and said smartly, "this is what you get for messing with me."

She threw him into the ground and kicked him into the air and juggled him until finally he was off the stage.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X XX X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

The other Smashers that had finished their battles quickly were now watching the battle between Alley and Roy, and they began cheering for both. Everyone seemed to be standing up and cheering for someone, everyone of course, except for Mewtwo, Ness, and Link.

"Amazing battle huh?" asked Link. Ness and Mewtwo just nodded slowly, still watching the duo's every move.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X XX X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Roy's Sword of Seals and Alley's blade kept meeting and the sound of metal whacking against each other rang in their ears. Alley seemed to keep her cool as Roy was gasping from running so much.

"You're a pretty good fighter Alley," he said in between his gasps and smirked. "But you won't beat me."

He charged once again and Alley blocked, but the odd part was that his attack went through her barrier and she yelled in pain as the flames that flickered off the blade hit her pale skin. She knelt down, holding her arms and chest, but before she could disappear with the nearby cloaking device, she was kicked off the edge and the announcer stopped the battle.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X XX X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

Roy appeared and held a giant grin as he ran over to Link, Ness and Mewtwo, "did you guys see that? Wasn't that a lucky break?" he questioned happily. The trio's eyes were wide as they all nodded.

Alley appeared and her pale skin was red. "Nice battle… I got to go."

"Go? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine… I just need to rest. Once again, great battle," quickly said Alley as she dashed away from the full stadium. No one said a word as they watched her run away and everyone looked at Master Hand and Crazy Hand for instructions.

"Okay tomorrow you are all to meet here and we'll assign the locations for the double battles. Remember, pick a partner that you haven't been with yet."

Everyone nodded and walked out of the door. The first place everyone went before they scattered into their rooms to do something non fighting related… was the cafeteria.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**Me: Yay!**

**Pit: um...**

**Roy: WHOOT!!**

**Marth and Link: Someone doesn't like being sick.**

**Me: Hush you two, I'm in a good mood now.**

**Roy: Please read and review!**


End file.
